OPS
by crossoverjustforfun
Summary: Crossover entre Dragon Ball Z e One-Punch Man. AVISO: POSSÍVEIS SPOILERS DAS DUAS VERSÕES DO MANGÁ.


One Punch Saiyan

Capítulo 1

Olá, amigo leitor. O relato que contarei aqui é sobre um visitante inesperado e como seus atos afetaram os habitantes de um pequeno planeta parecido com o nosso.

O palco inicial dessa história é A-City – ou Cidade A –, que apesar do nome um tanto incomum não se diferencia de qualquer outra cidade que conhecemos, com grandes prédios, muitos habitantes e... bom, talvez não como qualquer outra, por causa de uma diferença básica e fundamental: os constantes ataques causados pelos mais diversos tipos de criaturas monstruosas. De fato, esse problema não se limita apenas a essa cidade, muito pelo contrário: pode-se dizer que essa calamidade ocorre a nível planetário.

Você, caro leitor, pode pensar que a vida nesse planeta não é lá muito fácil, e acredite que seu palpite não está muito longe da verdade. Ainda assim o cenário não é apocalíptico, e as pessoas conseguem viver de forma pacífica até um certo ponto. Em parte, a razão disso acontecer é que esses "seres misteriosos" como são chamados são, em sua maioria, relativamente fracos além de desorganizados. Os ataques são imprevisíveis e sempre há algum estrago, mas depois de algum tempo e com um pouco de esforço as ameaças eventualmente terminam neutralizadas.

Entretanto, as coisas ficam bem difíceis quando um monstro mais poderoso aparece, pois o nível da ameaça em casos assim é grande demais para ser detido por meios convencionais. Isso nos leva para a principal razão dos humanos ainda perdurarem: os heróis, pessoas com habilidades extraordinárias ou até mesmo pessoas simples como você e eu, mas que possuem um grande senso de altruísmo e abnegação. Esses homens e mulheres se dedicam não só a combater os monstros como também prestar apoio em qualquer tipo de emergência que possa surgir, não importando a gravidade da situação.

O número de heróis costumava ser bem pequeno, mas um acontecimento contribuiu para um aumento massivo nas fileiras: a criação da Associação de Heróis três anos antes dos eventos atuais. Graças a ela e ao sistema de doações implementado, qualquer pessoa que quer trilhar o caminho do heroísmo pode fazê-lo sem se preocupar com o próprio sustento, já que apesar das boas intenções ser um herói normalmente não leva dinheiro para casa e nem todos estão dispostos a arriscar suas vidas só pela glória.

Nesses três anos desde o surgimento da Associação as coisas foram relativamente bem, apesar dos problemas internos e externos. Um dos piores era o aumento constante no número de ataques (aumento esse que havia começado cerca de 15 anos atrás), com o proporcional aumento dos casos raros onde criaturas realmente perigosas apareciam. Muitas vezes quem estava mais perto para combater essas ameaças de grande calibre não era poderoso o suficiente, e no fim das contas até que tudo se resolvesse ocorriam perdas consideráveis de propriedades e vidas.

Pois bem, no dia de hoje mais um caso do tipo estava prestes a acontecer. Voltemos para A-City, onde as pessoas seguem sua rotina diária e até o momento tudo está em paz. De repente ouve-se um barulho alto e o grito de uma mulher; as pessoas próximas olham para onde o braço trêmulo dela aponta, e logo o pânico se instala e todos começam a correr por suas vidas. O motivo? Uma criatura humanoide roxa que havia saído de um bueiro (leia-se "explodido um bueiro de dentro para fora") e que caminhava lentamente pelas ruas.

Ele tinha pouco mais de dois metros de altura, com músculos grandes e bem definidos, duas grossas antenas na cabeça, orelhas pontudas e veias saltando por todo o corpo. Seu nome é Vaccine Man, um ser surgido da poluição causada pelos humanos e que tinha como objetivo erradicar toda a humanidade para "vacinar" o planeta, começando por aquela cidade. Ele deixou de caminhar e olhou o cenário, deixando de lado momentaneamente sua missão para contemplar os gritos e a correria. Satisfeito com os resultados de sua aparição, ele então criou algumas bolas de energia nas mãos: era chegada a hora da purificação.

O monstro estava prestes a destruir alguns quarteirões, mas ao perceber um homem que estava alguns metros à sua frente parou de forma repentina, intrigado e ligeiramente atônito, desfazendo as esferas que havia criado. Esse homem ao contrário dos outros não estava fugindo, o que era notável, mas não foi exatamente por isso que ele se impressionou.

O homem tinha uma aparência singular. Tanto pelas roupas, que eram bem diferentes dos outros presentes ali (principalmente por causa de um tipo de armadura azul escura bem chamativa que ele usava por cima de uma camisa branca de mangas compridas) quanto por seus cabelos negros, que atraíam ainda mais a atenção, em um estilo que parecia imitar as folhas de uma palmeira. Certamente incomum, porém esse também não foi o motivo pelo qual a criatura se deteve.

O homem tinha uma expressão pensativa, com a mão esquerda no queixo e a direita apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo enquanto olhava pro nada, e _isso sim_ chamou a atenção de Vaccine Man, a ponto dele cessar o seu ataque. E isso porque esse era o último tipo de reação que ele esperava ver.

Coisas como medo e bravura eram esperados. Humanos na definição dele eram criaturas frágeis, covardes; apenas um pequeno "empurrão" e eles fugiriam com o rabo entre as pernas ou implorariam por suas vidas patéticas. Ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma ele também sabia da existência dos heróis, que para ele eram somente tolos que achavam que podiam lidar com qualquer coisa só por possuir um pouco de poder, e esses tolos com certeza se interporiam em seu caminho para tentar impedi-lo de cumprir sua missão. O monstro inclusive contava com isso, para que assim ele pudesse esmagar as esperanças de vitória de seus adversários e levar a humanidade ao absoluto desespero antes de seu fim.

Entretanto o caso mostrado aqui era uma aparente indiferença, e é justo dizer que Vaccine Man não estava preparado para essa situação tão peculiar. Ele recuperou sua compostura quase que de imediato, ainda assim aquela pessoa o deixou curioso (e um tanto irritado), por isso ao invés de mata-lo naquele momento o monstro decidiu usar uma abordagem mais simples e bem menos violenta, se aproximando do homem enquanto começava a falar em alto e bom som, com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

– Sabe, é corajoso de sua parte me ignorar dessa maneira, mas também é uma atitude muito estúpida. Por acaso você é um desses heróis? Quer se opor a mim? Então venha!

Sem resposta. O homem não pareceu ter reparado que estavam falando com ele, ou simplesmente não ligou. Isso incomodou o monstro, o suficiente para que ele pisasse no chão com força, provocando diversos danos colaterais.

– Ei, estou falando com você!

Nesse ponto algumas das pessoas mais próximas pararam de correr e observaram um pouco melhor a cena. Ninguém ali conseguiu reconhecer aquele homem, mas alguns acharam que era um herói novo e de forma inconsciente puseram suas esperanças nele. Era provável que ele não ganhasse, mas ao menos ele poderia distrair o monstro até que alguém de uma classe mais alta aparecesse.

Vaccine Man já havia quase perdido a pouca paciência que tinha. O comportamento desse homem era estranho e irritante, e ele não conseguia encontrar uma explicação decente para tal. Isso até que de repente, em um lampejo de "genialidade", sua mente conseguiu imaginar uma razão plausível para o que estava acontecendo bem na sua frente, o que o fez rir involuntariamente.

– Entendi. Você subestima a mim, o grande Vaccine Man.

Nisso ele começou a aumentar de tamanho. Sua pele foi ficando mais escura e as íris de seus olhos desapareceram ao mesmo tempo que seus globos oculares começaram a se tornar completamente vermelhos.

– Talvez você imagine que eu sou como esses seres insignificantes que vocês heróis enfrentaram até hoje, mas saiba que eu estou muito além disso. Eu sou a fúria personificada da Mãe Natureza, e meu objetivo é acabar com todos os humanos desse planeta. Me subestimar é algo...

Sua transformação agora estava completa. Nessa nova forma ele estava pelo menos 5 vezes maior. Suas antenas haviam mudado de forma, ficando maiores e pontudas, e além disso suas veias estavam ainda mais destacadas. Completando a nova aparência haviam garras e presas gigantes, além de espinhos por todo o corpo.

**– IMPERDOÁVEL!**

Então ele ergueu os braços e criou uma bola de energia entre suas mãos, maior e bem mais potente que as anteriores. A esfera transbordava de poder, a tal ponto que até mesmo o som produzido por ela emanava perigo. Vaccine Man não faria isso em uma situação normal, mas a fúria nublava um pouco o seu julgamento e por isso ele decidiu usar tudo o que tinha ali, mesmo que ele não achasse necessário.

A reação foi exatamente a que ele esperava, ou melhor dizendo, quase. Alguns dos expectadores retomaram os gritos e a correria, enquanto que o restante não conseguia nem mesmo se mexer – a esfera de energia criada emanava uma pressão tamanha que os mais débeis ficavam completamente paralisados. Vaccine Man estava extasiado com isso, até olhar novamente para o homem: não só ele não havia se movido, como ele sequer tinha abandonado sua expressão pensativa de antes.

Naquele exato momento sua ira não conhecia limites. Aquele maldito _verme_ ainda se atrevia a mostrar indiferença, mesmo estando tão próximo da aniquilação total. O monstro via agora aquela pessoa não como alguém supostamente poderoso que o subestimava, mas sim como um idiota que não tinha sequer ideia de com quem estava tratando.

Mas isso não importava, não mais. Esse homem seria apagado da face do planeta, junto com todos ali. Palavras não eram mais necessárias, mas agora Vaccine Man fazia questão de que todos os presentes ali soubessem a razão de suas mortes.

**– VOCÊ TEM A OUSADIA DE IGNORAR UM SER SUPERIOR! DE IGNORAR O APÓSTOLO DA PRÓPRIA MÃE NATUREZA! VOCÊS VERMES NÃO PASSAM DE UM VÍRUS QUE CONTAMINA ESSE PLANETA E SERÃO ELIMINADOS PELAS MINHAS MÃOS! E PELA SUA AFRONTA VOCÊ SERÁ O PRIME-**

**BAM!**

...

...

...

Tudo parou.

Não haviam mais gritos ou correria; a potente e ameaçadora voz se extinguiu. O único som existente naquele momento era o emanado pela bola de energia.

Ninguém ali conseguia esboçar uma reação apropriada, todos estavam de olhos arregalados e queixo caído. Isso porque a cena que eles estavam vendo era algo completamente inesperado: o homem outrora distraído, de visual chamativo e cabelos espetados estava agora com o punho enterrado no estômago da criatura, a alguns metros acima do chão.

Os poucos que puderam ver toda a sequência dos eventos não compreenderam direito o que se passou. Era como se faltassem frames em um filme: em um momento o monstro estava ali gritando, enorme e ameaçador; o homem estava ali, ainda na mesma posição pensativa, como se tudo o que estivesse acontecendo não fosse relacionado com ele. E então, em um mísero instante, aquela pessoa simplesmente desapareceu de onde estava e reapareceu com o punho cravado no abdômen daquela monstruosidade. De algum jeito ele cruzou os 10 metros que haviam entre ele e o monstro e o acertou com um soco antes que alguém percebesse o que tinha acontecido.

Isso incluía até mesmo o próprio Vaccine Man. A única coisa que ele viu foi o homem subitamente desaparecer antes de perder todo o ar por conta do soco. E essa nem foi a pior parte, o problema principal foi que imediatamente após o golpe veio a dor mais horrível que ele já havia sentido em sua curta vida, e essa sensação de alguma forma se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.

Se ele pudesse de alguma forma colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo, seria como se seus ossos estivessem derretendo e seus músculos estivessem ardendo em chamas. Mas no estado que ele estava agora, coisas como falar e até mesmo respirar eram tarefas excruciantes: cada vez que ele tentava recuperar o ar perdido no momento do golpe a dor de alguma forma se tornava ainda mais intensa.

Em pouco tempo seu corpo e mente chegaram ao limite, e Vaccine Man não conseguiu aguentar mais. Lentamente ele retornou à sua aparência original enquanto dava alguns passos vacilantes para trás, com os olhos arregalados e as mãos no estômago tentando aplacar a dor. A bola de energia, perdendo sua "fonte", permaneceu na mesma posição que foi criada, diminuindo de tamanho e potência até se desfazer por completo. E o homem voltou ao chão, atento e focado; sua postura e expressão facial deixavam claro que ele estava preparado para atacar a qualquer momento se fosse necessário. Instantes depois o monstro perdeu a consciência e desabou de cara no chão, criando pequenas rachaduras.

As testemunhas permaneciam imóveis, paralisadas pela impressão. Mesmo após o homem subitamente flutuar alguns metros e a seguir desaparecer de forma repentina ninguém tinha coragem de se mexer, e demorou quase meio minuto para que os mais curiosos reunissem suficiente ânimo para se aproximar do monstro. A criatura estava apagada, ainda de cara no chão, e não havia sinal de que ia se levantar tão cedo, o que fez com que os expectadores restantes também se aproximassem ainda que um pouco desconfiados. Nessa altura algumas pessoas resolveram entrar em contato com a Associação de Heróis, enquanto outros começaram a discutir sobre o acontecido, assim como sobre quem seria exatamente aquele homem responsável pelo que acabaram de ver.

Mais curiosos começaram a aparecer de todo o canto, e logo os heróis Lightning Max e Smile Man chegaram para verificar a situação e acalmar os ânimos. Eles viram o monstro ainda inconsciente, mas nenhum herói para levar o crédito pelo feito – o que era atípico pra dizer o mínimo –, então depois de se certificar do estado da criatura Lightning começou a ouvir as testemunhas enquanto Smile Man contatava o QG da Associação e lhes informava sobre a situação atual. Todos os que viram os eventos ainda se recuperavam do choque mas contaram tudo de que se lembravam, incluindo claro as ações do homem misterioso.

Lightning estava tão intrigado quanto o grupo de pessoas ali presentes. As poucas informações sobre a aparência do sujeito e o fato de ninguém saber sua identidade lhe indicavam que no caso desse homem ser um herói ele não era das classes mais altas em que eles eram classificados, como a classe S ou a classe A (onde ele e Smile Man estavam), já que nessas classes todos tinham sua fama e reputação. Ainda restavam as classes B e C, e ele não conhecia todos os membros dessas classes, mesmo assim Lightning sabia que se um herói, novato ou não, pudesse nocautear um monstro como aquele esse herói espalharia aos quatro ventos que foi o responsável. Um feito desses certamente traria alguma mudança em como ele era visto e avaliado, tanto pela população quanto pela Associação de Heróis.

Para completar, havia a possibilidade de que esse homem tenha a capacidade de voar, considerando os testemunhos. Essa habilidade era bem rara, era possível contar nos dedos quantos heróis eram capazes de uma façanha dessas.

Lightning pensou um pouco e cogitou investigar o caso, mas haviam certos problemas. Em primeiro lugar investigação não era o seu ponto forte, e em segundo lugar ele não acreditava que tinha dados suficientes para averiguar. Além do mais, não dava para dizer onde esse homem poderia estar nesse momento; se passaram poucos minutos desde que tudo ocorreu, porém existia a possibilidade de que esse "herói" fosse um velocista, assim como o próprio Lightning (o que aumentava ainda mais o mistério). Mesmo um único minuto representaria uma incrível vantagem nesse caso.

No fim, pesando os prós e os contras ele concluiu que esse homem fez mais bem que mal, e se ele fosse mesmo um herói então não havia qualquer motivo para se preocupar. Após uma pequena discussão ele e Smile Man concordaram que não havia muito o que fazer, e decidiram que só fariam o trabalho padrão e apresentariam o relatório à Associação para que eles tomassem as devidas providencias.

Mas é claro que a dupla não poderia negar que assim como as pessoas presentes no local eles estavam ao menos um pouco curiosos sobre a identidade desse desconhecido. Quem era esse homem misterioso que derrotou tão facilmente o monstro? Eles não sabiam quando (ou se) obteriam a resposta desse questionamento, porém com você leitor as coisas obviamente são diferentes, do contrário não há sentido em continuarmos.

Essa pessoa não é um herói como os outros, e na verdade ele nem mesmo é daquele planeta. Ele é um membro de uma poderosa e quase extinta raça de guerreiros, que graças a um capricho do destino se tornou o principal defensor do planeta que foi enviado para conquistar. Ele é o saiyajin Kakarotto, mais conhecido pelo nome adotivo de Son Goku, e nesse momento só duas coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça: _"Tenho que achar alguma coisa pra comer_", e também _"Hehe, aquele cara parecia um Piccolo roxo!"_.

Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali, tão longe de casa? Para descobrir isso precisamos rebobinar um pouco a fita e fornecer um resumo dos eventos passados.

Alguns meses atrás, devido a certos motivos Goku, seu filho e alguns amigos foram até o planeta Namek e lá ele terminou por enfrentar o tirano Freeza, despertando a transformação do Super Saiyajin após a violenta morte de seu amigo Kuririn. Ele venceu a luta e conseguiu escapar do planeta que estava a ponto de explodir, mas a pequena nave que ele usava não o levou para seu planeta adotivo e sim para o planeta Yadorat (ou Yardrat), onde após se recuperar ele resolveu ficar sob a tutela dos nativos e treinar para aperfeiçoar a transformação antes de voltar para seu lar.

Entretanto, depois de algum tempo ele conseguiu sentir, ainda que extremamente distante, a presença de Freeza junto com outra também muito poderosa e de certa forma semelhante à do vilão. Isso porque de alguma maneira Freeza conseguiu sobreviver à explosão do planeta, mesmo com pouca energia e cortado no meio, e naquele momento ele estava se recuperando e se adaptando às partes mecânicas que precisaram ser implantadas em seu corpo.

Goku teve um mal pressentimento ao perceber essas energias, e decidiu retornar para o seu planeta adotivo (planeta Terra, assim como o nosso) antecipadamente já que seus treinos estavam rendendo bons resultados e ele havia logrado aprender uma técnica extremamente útil com os habitantes do planeta: o teletransporte.

Avançando até pouco antes do começo da nossa história vemos que Goku se deslocava em direção a Terra na mesma nave que usou antes, enquanto Freeza ainda estava em recuperação. A viagem ocorria sem percalços, mas infelizmente aconteceu algo inusitado: enquanto o saiyajin dormia e sua pequena nave esférica passava pelos restos de um planeta destruído um buraco de verme apareceu em seu caminho. Tenho certeza que você leitor já desconfiava que algo assim poderia acontecer, certo? ;)

O fenômeno não era algo aleatório: explosões planetárias causam uma pequena distorção no espaço-tempo, e há muitos anos atrás, após alguns casos estranhos envolvendo desaparecimentos inexplicáveis, os cientistas que trabalhavam para Freeza teorizaram que se alguma das naves pertencentes ao exército dele passasse perto o suficiente de um planeta recém destruído a combinação da distorção com a altíssima velocidade da nave criaria um buraco de verme temporário pelo qual ela passaria. Após isso o destino do veículo espacial era incerto, alguns dos que passaram por esse evento surgiram em pontos não tão distantes de seu caminho original, enquanto que outros nunca mais foram vistos.

Pois bem, Freeza antes de mais nada era um homem de negócios, e ele normalmente detestava acontecimentos imprevisíveis e perdas desnecessárias, por isso algumas medidas de segurança foram adicionadas ao protocolo padrão: sempre que alguma base em um dos vários planetas que lhe pertenciam detectasse um desastre de ordem planetária ou maior, um aviso era enviado de imediato a qualquer nave pertencente ao seu império sobre o fenômeno para que suas rotas pudessem ser alteradas se fosse preciso. O esquema funcionou, e não houveram mais acidentes do tipo.

Infelizmente para Goku esse estratagema não pôde ser aplicado, graças a um evento também relacionado a um saiyajin: Vegeta – o príncipe da raça –, que também estava vagando pelo espaço, havia "casualmente" passado por várias das bases em planetas pertencentes ao império de Freeza incluindo os daquele setor, e essas visitas não tão cordiais terminavam de forma desastrosa todas as vezes.

Por essa razão não houve qualquer registro da explosão do planeta após o impacto com um gigantesco meteoro, consequentemente o sinal de alerta para a nave não foi enviado e ela por sua vez entrou direto no buraco de verme. Em instantes ela estava em outro lugar longínquo, e ficou algum tempo voando às cegas por causa da confusão em seu sistema de navegação. Para piorar um planeta estava próximo e a colisão era iminente, então a nave fez as preparações para o pouso enquanto tentava atualizar sua localização.

Agora, é necessário dizer que esse tipo de nave não aterrissa como as convencionais, mas usa um método distinto: cai como um meteoro sobre o alvo. Por isso o local de aterrissagem – uma ilhota isolada no meio de um grande lago – foi praticamente destruído com o impacto. O que antes era uma ilha agora não passava de uma cratera, e a água por pouco não invadia e inundava o local. Mas para Goku, que despertou de seu sono e saiu da nave para se espreguiçar, isso não tinha nenhuma relevância; o que importava mesmo é que finalmente estava em casa depois de muito tempo, e poderia rever sua família e amigos além de comer uma refeição decente em meses, pois a comida de Yadorat não era exatamente um manjar dos deuses. Ele ia começar a procurar os kis de sua esposa e filho, porém uma mensagem de alerta vinda da nave chamou sua atenção:

"Aviso: planeta fora do setor mapeado. Localização desconhecida. As coordenadas não conferem com as do planeta 4032-Verde-877, também conhecido como 'Terra'."

Isso era estranho. A nave estava programada para ir até o planeta Terra, disso o saiyajin estava seguro, e pela primeira impressão do lugar ele podia jurar que havia chegado onde queria. Ainda assim, para tirar a prova, ele decidiu procurar alguma presença conhecida.

Você leitor provavelmente já está ciente, mas não custa lembrar que Goku, assim como a maior parte das pessoas que ele conhece, consegue sentir o kiresença/energia de outros seres. O ki por sua vez é algo um pouco complexo de explicar, mas vamos simplificar e dizer que é um tipo de energia presente em todos os seres vivos, da mesma forma que energias como o chakra e o cosmo, entre outras. Claro que cada um desses tipos de energia possui suas particularidades, mas não é necessário explicar as diferenças nessa história.

Além disso, assim como essas outras energias o ki é manipulável, e é possível adquirir um bom número de habilidades conforme a capacidade de manipulação e controle dessa energia, como por exemplo a de conseguir localizar uma pessoa através de suspan style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"a assin/spanatura individual de ki.  
Voltando para o saiyajin, é possível constatar que ele estava um pouco preocupado: o planeta era habitado sem dúvida alguma, mas não era possível encontrar nenhuma energia familiar.

A maioria das pessoas que ele conhece seria detectada sem dificuldades/span, em especial o anteriormente mencionado Piccolo; não poder sentir a presença do guerreiro verde de Namek no nível atual seria equivalente a não ver água estando no meio do oceano. Além do mais a percepção de Goku estava melhor do que nunca, então ele estava absolutamente certo de que poderia encontrar seus amigos e família se quisesse em qualquer ponto do planeta, mesmo que o ki deles estivesse baixo por algum motivo. Por essa razão, o fato dele não poder achar nenhum ki familiar indicaria que a nave estava certa na melhor das hipóteses. Haviam outras possibilidades bem piores, mas Goku não queria nem imaginar.

Ele decidiu então se concentrar mais, expandindo sua percepção ao máximo. Se ele não estava mesmo na Terra ainda era possível que ele estivesse próximo o suficiente para encontrar alguma presença e ter uma ideia melhor da distância entre ele e o planeta. O resultado foi o mesmo de antes, e para piorar ele nem mesmo podia encontrar o ki de Freeza ou de sua companhia, muito menos de alguém do planeta Yadorat, sinal de que onde quer que ele estivesse agora era realmente longe de onde deveria estar.

Com todas as opções esgotadas, ele resolveu consultar a nave. Para sorte de Goku esse modelo, usado pelas Forças Ginyu (um grupo de cinco guerreiros de elite pertencente ao exército de Freeza), podia interagir com o usuário, respondendo perguntas e obedecendo comandos simples. Ele descobriu isso quando estava em Yadorat, já que em Namek ele só fez a nave funcionar apertando botões ao acaso e em desespero. Depois de alguns meses no planeta ele começou a se perguntar como conseguiria voltar para a Terra sem saber mexer direito naquilo, e somente depois de uma combinação de tempo, ajuda e sorte o problema se resolveu, com a adição de um pequeno bônus: por um lapso do antigo dono o veículo espacial não estava calibrado para reconhecer uma pessoa específica, podendo ser manejado por qualquer um. De outra forma a única maneira de operar a nave seria através dos botões, e não havia qualquer garantia de que essa alternativa iria funcionar com eficiência.

– Nave, quanto tempo eu vou levar pra voltar para a Terra?

"Calculando."

Os poucos segundos que se passaram até que os cálculos fossem feitos pareciam horas, o que aumentava mais a apreensão do saiyajin. Como se não bastasse, ele se lembrou que no passado Vegeta em uma nave semelhante havia levado um ano para percorrer a distância entre um planeta longínquo e a Terra, e o pensamento o deixou um tanto desanimado. Sua viagem de Yadorat até a Terra era bem mais curta e mesmo assim ele tinha queixas, então um ano inteiro só dormindo, sem comer e sem treinar era algo simplesmente impensável.

Finalmente um som curto e agudo indicou que os cálculos estavam completos. Goku deixou de lado as conjecturas e focou sua atenção na nave, dizendo para si mesmo uma das clássicas frases que invocam o azar – "não deve ser tão ruim". E a Lei de Murphy se comprovou sem demora, pois a resposta superou todas as suas piores expectativas e fez seu queixo cair no chão: "Nas circunstâncias mais favoráveis, o tempo mínimo estimado de viagem é de 50 anos".

...

– QUÊ?! CINQUENTA ANOS! Isso é tempo demais! Onde é que eu vim parar?

Pobre Goku, ficaria ainda mais desesperado se soubesse a distância exata entre esse planeta e a Terra. O universo é um lugar REALMENTE vasto, e mesmo sua pequena nave esférica que supera a velocidade da luz com facilidade levaria várias vidas para percorrer a imensidão do vácuo espacial. Meros 50 anos não são mais do que um piscar de olhos em comparação.

O saiyajin então começou a andar de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzados, tentando imaginar alguma maneira de resolver esse problema. _"E agora, o que é que eu vou fazer? Não dá pra eu usar o teletransporte sem poder sentir o ki deles. Tem que ter um jeito de chegar mais rápido!"_

Foi nesse momento que seu estômago começou a roncar. Goku não tinha comido nada ultimamente por causa da viagem, e agora que havia acordado seu corpo o lembrava das necessidades básicas. Vendo que não adiantava muito pensar de barriga vazia ele decidiu priorizar a busca por comida e depois pensar direito no que fazer a seguir. Só havia a questão da nave, que apesar de não ser uma alternativa viável para a viagem ainda poderia ter alguma serventia.

_"Será que é ruim eu deixar ela por aqui?"_

Então ele começou a levitar, saindo da ilha/cratera e se elevando cada vez mais até chegar a uns 30 metros de altura para ter uma vista melhor. Conforme sua investigação anterior o local em que ele se encontrava era bem isolado, então a chance de alguém encontrar o veículo espacial era mínima, ao menos na visão do saiyajin. Além disso, após uma verificação rápida ele estava seguro de que poderia reencontrar esse lugar novamente; Goku confiava em seu senso de localização, e por causa do impacto da aterrissagem nesse momento aquele lugar visto de cima era algo único. Satisfeito com essas conclusões, ele se virou na direção da concentração de kis mais próxima, pronto para partir.

– Não deve demorar muito até eu conseguir alguma coisa, depois que eu comer volto pra cá. Tenho certeza que a nave vai ficar segura aqui. – E saiu voando. Mal sabia ele que apesar da distância (ou talvez por causa dela) a nave captou parcialmente o que ele disse e interpretou de forma equivocada. Se Goku tivesse voltado para checar a nave ao invés de sair em disparada teria ouvido o aviso: "Modo de segurança ativado".

* * *

Poucos minutos se passaram, e o saiyajin seguia voando em velocidade moderada. A concentração de energias estava relativamente perto, e mesmo estando bastante curioso ele achou conveniente se aproximar com cautela já que havia a possibilidade dos seres que habitavam esse planeta não serem pacíficos.

Agora, talvez você leitor esteja se perguntando sobre o porquê dele não ter restringido sua busca por comida aos arredores do lago. Goku até cogitou a opção, mas a descartou por causa de duas razões.

A primeira é que por mais incrível que pareça ele ainda não estava com tanta fome; a segunda é a já mencionada curiosidade sobre o planeta em que ele estava. De todos os planetas que ele havia visitado esse era o mais parecido com a "sua" Terra, então mesmo com a revelação da nave ele achou melhor checar as coisas pessoalmente, só pra garantir. Além do mais, se o planeta tinha vida inteligente então os habitantes deveriam ter com eles algo de comer, o que era um bônus.

Seu destino agora já estava bem próximo, e Goku alçou a vista para ter uma ideia de como seria o local onde os habitantes viviam. Ele ficou realmente surpreso com o que viu, tanto que decidiu ir um pouco mais rápido, para ter uma visão melhor e se certificar de que o que estava à sua frente não era uma alucinação.

– Olha só, uma cidade!

De fato, era mesmo uma cidade. Isso por si só não é algo para se surpreender, a questão é que essa cidade era muito parecida com as que ele havia visto na Terra. Levando em conta que de acordo com a nave aquele era um planeta distinto, o feito de que até agora as coisas se mostravam tão semelhantes levou Goku a questionar se não havia algum equívoco e na verdade ele estava em seu planeta adotivo.

Mas, de novo, havia o fato de que ele não podia detectar seus amigos e família, e isso pesava muito a favor da sentença proferida pela nave.

Pois bem, sendo esse o caso, não custava nada explorar o local. Em instantes Goku chegou na metrópole e começou a descer sem pressa, e enquanto baixava ele pôde comprovar que tanto as construções quanto os próprios habitantes daquele lugar eram idênticos aos que existiam na Terra, o que causou que sua surpresa aumentasse ainda mais, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe deu a certeza de que o povo desse planeta era pacífico. Após um pouso suave o saiyajin começou a caminhar tranquilamente, olhando com atenção e curiosidade para tudo ao seu redor.

Ah sim, é importante ressaltar que houve um certo... contratempo enquanto ele ainda estava no ar. Não foi algo causado deliberadamente, entretanto é possível dizer que Goku foi a causa do problema.

O que aconteceu é que casualmente algumas pessoas olharam para cima no momento em que ele descia, e é claro que em um planeta onde um monstro pode saltar em cima de você de repente as pessoas ficam um tanto desconfiadas. Por isso é compreensível que um desconhecido em uma roupa um tanto estranha evoando por aí cause um certo alvoroço, e para piorar uma das testemunhas estava dirigindo um carro. Resumindo, uma coisa levou a outra e no fim ocorreram alguns acidentes. Nada muito grave, mas convenientemente esses eventos possibilitaram que Goku pousasse e começasse a explorar sem qualquer problema, já que com a confusão as pessoas ficaram ocupadas demais para notar a descida do saiyajin.

Após o pouso bastaram dez minutos para que um impressionado Goku constatasse a enorme semelhança entre as culturas: casas, veículos, idioma, animais domésticos, tudo era muito parecido com o que ele conhecia na Terra. Porém, ao mesmo tempo que as coisas eram tão semelhantes haviam algumas pequenas diferenças que o ele não deixou de notar, como por exemplo a ausência de veículos voadores, tão comuns em seu lar adotivo.

Continuando sua pesquisa, Goku passou por um grupo de pessoas, formado principalmente por jovens garotas, que olhava para uma vitrine. O barulho gerado por essa pequena multidão era tamanho que ele ficou curioso e decidiu ver o motivo de tanta agitação no ar. O lugar parecia ser uma loja ou coisa do tipo, e haviam várias televisões atrás da vitrine, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção daquele grupo era o que estava sendo mostrado nos aparelhos: uma propaganda com um homem de boa aparência segurando um frasco. O homem tinha cabelos azulados que iam quase até o ombro, e olhos de cor de mel.

As garotas estavam com o rosto praticamente colado no vidro, com os olhos brilhando e pequenos corações flutuando ao redor. Todas falavam ao mesmo tempo então não era possível entender bem o que era dito, mas Goku conseguiu pescar uma frase:

– Máscara Doce, meu herói!

O saiyajin olhava para a cena um tanto intrigado, se perguntando sobre o motivo de chamarem aquele homem de "Máscara Doce" sendo que ele não estava usando qualquer máscara, quando seu estomago subitamente começou a roncar de novo.

E roncar alto.

MUITO alto.

Tão alto que toda a histeria parou de repente e algumas pessoas até olharam ao redor com medo de algum monstro tivesse aparecido sabe-se lá de onde. Alguns instantes se passaram até que todos ali percebessem que o homem de roupa esquisita (ou melhor, o estômago dele) era o responsável pelo tremendo barulho. Ao ver toda aquela gente olhando para ele Goku fez a única coisa que podia fazer no momento: rir como um bobo enquanto colocava uma das mãos atrás da nuca.

– Hehe, é melhor eu achar algum lugar pra comer.

E saiu do local sob os olhares impressionados e ligeiramente aterrorizados das testemunhas, disposto a encontrar algum restaurante ou algo parecido, afinal se esse lugar era tão semelhante assim com a Terra então haveriam de ter restaurantes por aí. O saiyajin já se via devorando tudo o que podia, e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ele começou a farejar em busca de algum bom aroma, mas de repente parou de andar, com uma expressão de choque no rosto.

Sua memória voltou aos seus primeiros meses de casado, onde ele e a esposa Chichi saíam da casa deles nas montanhas e iam para alguma cidade às vezes para comer, já que ela ainda não havia se acostumado em preparar as imensas quantidades de comida que o marido consumia diariamente, e queria um descanso de vez em quando. Graças a isso, depois de um certo tempo e vários puxões de orelha da esposa Goku guardou em sua mente algo valioso: sem dinheiro, sem comida.

E considerando a semelhança entre esses dois planetas era bem provável que ele tivesse que desembolsar algo para ter o que queria em troca.

_"Droga"_, pensou, _"esqueci que pra comer na cidade eu preciso de dinheiro. Acho que o melhor é caçar alguma coisa"_.

Nisso ele começou a refletir, quase que com a mesma concentração de um filósofo tentando descobrir o sentido da vida. _"O que será que eu pego então? Alguns lobos, um tigre, talvez um urso ou quem sabe um dinossauro? Faz tempo que eu não como um desses. Espera um pouco, será que esses animais existem aqui nesse planeta? Cachorros e gatos são uma coisa, mas..."_

E lá estava ele, parado e pensando, quando o "Piccolo roxo" apareceu. No começo ele nem chegou a notar o monstrengo, estava tão concentrado em seu dilema que grande parte dos eventos – desde a chegada do monstro até sua transformação – lhe passou completamente desapercebida. Mas isso mudou quando ele sentiu o súbito aumento de ki a poucos metros de onde ele estava.

De imediato ele saiu de seu estado meditativo, focando a seguir na origem dessa energia. Ele viu o monstro e a bola de energia criada entre suas mãos erguidas, e tomou alguns instantes para analisar a situação. O perigo era iminente e talvez não fosse seguro realizar essa ação, mas havia um motivo para tal: a criatura estava completamente imóvel.

De fato, não somente aquela coisa roxa, mas todo o cenário ao redor: várias estátuas de homens, mulheres e crianças em diversos tipos de posição estavam presentes na cena. Em uma situação assim muitos poderiam pensar que Goku possui poderes temporais, ou que talvez houvesse um herói em algum lugar próximo com essa habilidade, mas o caso é bem mais simples: os sentidos, reflexos e velocidade do saiyajin estavam a um nível tão alto que era como se ele houvesse parado o tempo.

Obviamente isso não funciona da mesma forma em qualquer caso, depende muito do nível apresentado pelas pessoas ao seu redor. Felizmente no momento atual as condições estavam adequadas, e com isso Goku tinha algum tempo para avaliar o quadro geral.

Ele olhou então com mais atenção para a criatura e não pôde deixar de se impressionar, mas não por conta de sua aparência, seu tamanho ou mesmo da grande esfera de energia em suas mãos. O que realmente o espantou foram os olhos daquele ser, que expressavam uma transbordante fúria. Ele já havia visto algo semelhante antes, e a mensagem transmitida era clara: seja lá por qual motivo, aquela coisa não hesitaria um segundo em matar todos os presentes ali.

Pois bem, provavelmente você leitor já sabe disso, mas não custa reafirmar: Goku não é um herói e nem se considera como tal. Sendo mais específico, ele não é o tipo comum de herói; ele não seria capaz de botar uma capa nas costas e sair bradando um "Para o alto e avante!", disposto a proteger os humanos de qualquer perigo que possa surgir – esse comportamento combina mais com seu filho Gohan. Entretanto ele também não era alguém que deixaria que pessoas inocentes fossem feridas sem fazer o que estivesse em seu alcance para defendê-las, especialmente se alguém quisesse fazer isso diante de seus olhos.

Por isso o saiyajin fez o que achou ser o melhor nessa situação: se moveu rapidamente até a criatura e acertou um soco "leve" em seu abdômen desprotegido. Ele se conteve para só deixar o monstro inconsciente ao invés de abrir um buraco nele ou parti-lo em dois, mesmo assim o golpe foi bem efetivo; na verdade, esse pequeno enfrentamento poderia ser considerado um bom exercício de treino, já que em seu nível atual Goku sentia que poderia refinar mais suas habilidades, usando seu ki para maximizar a potência dos seus golpes e provocar danos massivos em seu adversário, com prejuízo mínimo aos arredores.

Após o soco o cenário voltou ao ritmo normal. O monstro perdeu a transformação que tinha e ficou inconsciente em instantes, deixando Goku satisfeito. Ele preferia não ter que matar seus inimigos, mas ao mesmo tempo ele considerava necessário inutilizar o monstro para que ele não pudesse atacar inocentes, e os resultados pareciam estar dentro do esperado.

Do ponto de vista dele o problema estava resolvido, então o saiyajin focou no seguinte problema: conseguir comida. Julgando que não poderia encontrar o que precisava na cidade, ele flutuou um pouco, ignorando toda a multidão que o observava impressionada, se deslocou rapidamente até 500 metros acima da cidade e começou a voar de novo sem destino, até que uma grande floresta lhe chamou a atenção. Florestas eram o seu ponto forte em questão de achar o que comer, desde criança ele se aventurava nelas caçando grandes animais que pudessem saciar sua fome.

Ele resolveu pousar entre as arvores e depois começou a andar sem pressa, sua experiência lhe dizia que cedo ou tarde algo cruzaria o seu caminho. E não demorou muito, em poucos minutos apareceu na sua frente um urso marrom enorme e violento, com uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto. O animal lambia os beiços e babava muito, antecipando o sabor da presa.

Presa que não podia estar mais feliz. "_Que bom, nesse planeta tem ursos também!"_. Goku, que babava quase tanto quanto o animal, sorriu de antecipação e disse:

– Beleza, hoje vai ter urso pra comer!

* * *

Algum tempo mais tarde, em um pequeno apartamento localizado em um bairro praticamente abandonado em outra cidade de nome Z-City, havia uma pessoa assistindo televisão com uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Ele estava vendo as notícias sobre como dois heróis levaram o crédito por derrubarem um monstro roxo, apesar de que as circunstancias do evento eram meio misteriosas. O homem coçou um pouco o queixo, pensativo.

_"Não sei bem o motivo mas tenho a impressão de que roubaram o meu holofote aqui."_

Mas depois de pensar mais um pouco ele deu de ombros. Considerando a sua sorte esse monstro provavelmente não teria aguentado levar nem mesmo um de seus socos.  
Eis que então o noticiário mostra uma cena registrada através de uma câmera em um helicóptero, onde um ser gigantesco com uma pessoa no ombro direito se dirigia lentamente até B-City. A situação parecia grave, grave o suficiente para fazer o homem decidir agir.

– Acho que é melhor eu ir.

E saiu, vestindo um uniforme amarelo chamativo, com botas e luvas vermelhas além de uma capa branca esvoaçante. Saitama estava pronto para agir como um herói.


End file.
